Run Run as fast as you can
by TashieDeUnicorn
Summary: McKenna and Jacob find themselves thrown into the apocalypse of zombies. They'll have to learn to survive, make sacrifices, and trust no one.
1. Prologue

_Run. Run as fast as you can._

I grabbed Jacobs hand as he started to lag behind.

_Don't stop running._

'McKenna!' He screeched as he tripped.

_Run..._

I went back for him, they were gaining on us, snarling and growling. The other side of the fence was up ahead. We had to make it. I dragged Jacob with me as he tried to find his balance.

_All life is anymore is running... _

I thought to myself as the Zombies soon started to overtake us...


	2. Chapter 1

**((A/N) Hey peeps, so just a little warning, This is one of my stories or well fan tics that I've actually written so it may not be, well the best. So dat's all, see ya' all in ds next chapter :D)**

**1** **month** **earlier**

I sat on the couch, laying against Jacob texting Natilie while a movie played in the backround.

'Pay attention! It's a good part.' Jacob said elbowing me, I looked up at the T.V, as a young girl with red glowing eyes hit a guy over the head with a axe.

'I don't get why you like this stuff.' I said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

'I like movies with good plot lines.' He saaid wrapping his arm around me.

'I don't get what's so good about that plot line.' I replied glancing back down at my phone. He ruffled my hair, my vision was clouded by a mixture of blonde and blue.

'That's because you haven't been following it' he teased and I laughed.

'Why don't you turn that off and put on something interesting.'

'Fine.' he grumbled, Turning the movie off and instantly the news popped up on screen. Jacob was just getting ready to change the channel when the news lady got tackled by a person, Blood spalttered onto the camera and it was instantly dropped. You could hear in the backround someone yelling 'Run for your life! It's the apocalypse.' The t.v went black, a beeping moise erupting from it. Then it went completly black. Jacobs grip on me tightened. I could faintly see his piercing blue eyes from the light from the window. I texted urgently to Natilie, telling her she needed to get over as soon as possible with Alec. A few seconds later a got a 'K :(' Back from her. I didn't know if they'd seen the news or not. 'Natilie's coming over.' i said breaking the silence.

'Tell her to be careful.' He said and i nodded swiftly texting her again. Jacob slowly got up and i flopped down. He looked back and let out a light laugh. I smiled. We didn't know what was out there, We're we ever going to? I didn't know. Jacob pried open the curtain hanging over the door window.

'What the hell..' He exclaimed, light drifted into the room.

'What?' I asked, getting up and running over. I looked out the window over his shoulder. There were people, limping, and what looked like prowling all over the streets. It looked like a few were hunching over, eating what looked like a person, but was to mauled to tell. A small black car had pulled up outside and a few of.. those... things, were trying to get inside. I gasped. 'We need to help them.' I wipspered to Jacob. He nodded and ran into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a axe and a shovel. I grapped the shovel from his hand and yanked open the door. I was terrified to be honest, but i was even more terrified for my little sister. She was 20, she could take care of herself, plus she had Alec. But still, she was my baby sister and i loved her to death. One of the things trying to get in the car turned around and growled at me, it had blood coated around it's mouth and it's skin looked like it was falling off. I smacked it in the chest with my shovel, it fell down and i stomped it's head over and over untill it was dead, whenever i looked up Jacob had already got the other two and was helping Alec get out of the car, Nicole followed close behind, looking terrified. I ran up to her, wrapping her in a embrace and started crying.


	3. Chapter 2

Alec passed back and forth while me and Jacob sat on the couch, Natilie sat on the floor laying up against the couch. Alec was going on a rant about the govermemt and Natilie rolled her eyes.

'Chill out.' She said in the sweetest way possible. 'I'm pretty sure your stressing over nothing.'

'Nothing?!' Alec exclaimed. 'Things that eat people is considered nothing?' He sighed and flopped in the recliner.

Natilie looked up at me worried and i gave her my best 'Everything will be Ok.' Smile. 'Maybe you should get some sleep.' I told her ruffling her blond hair.

'Are you sure?' I nodded. 'Drag Alec with you. He looks exaugsted.' I saw out of the corner of my eye Alec glaring. I couldn't help but smile. I could always get on his nerves. Natilie nodded and grabbed Alec by the hand pulling him back to the master bedroom. It was only me and Jacob. Sitting in utter silence.

'What are we going to do McKenna?' Jacob asked breaking the silence.

'Survive i guess.'

'Besides that.'

'I don't know.' I replied staring at him in the dim light. 'What do you think.'

'Weapons.' He replied. 'Guns, amo, Anything that can smash someones head open.'

'Oh god...' I said feeling like i was going to throw up.' He chuckled a little bit. 'Get some sleep, I'll stay up and mke sure anyone or anything doesn't get in. I nodded and yawned, laying up against him. He wrapped his arm around me and i could see his faint smile before i fell asleep.

-Jacob

After McKenna fell asleep i thought to myself how we were going to survive this. Everything seemed so peacful with everyone asleep. The door knob started to jiggle and i jumpped off the couch. McKenna woke up with a startled squek. 'Shh.' I wispered creeping towerd the door shovel in hand. I looked out the curtain and one of those things out there trying to get in. I sighed and made sure the door was locked. McKenna had sat up by the time i waalked away from the window, her blonde-blue hair tangled from sleep.

'What time is it?'

'Probably like 5 in the morning i replied and she nodded yawning. 'Go back to bed, I'll take your watch.' She looked like she was about to protest then she sighed lying back down. I couldn't help but smiling as she fell asleep immediatly. I sat there for hours, staring at the door, jumping at every little noise. At what I thought was 8 in the morning Natalie walked into the living room, yawning.

'Get some sleep.' She said with a half smile. 'I'll take the rest of the watch until everyone's up.' I nodded, curling up in the recliner and falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 3

Present

-McKenna

"C'mon Jacob." I said tapping my foot impationtly.

"I'm almost done!" He exclaimed grabbing something off the shelf and sticking it into the torn up backpack he wore on his back. He joined me by the door and we started the journey back to where Natilie and Alec waited. A growling erupted from behind us and I spung around, swinging the axe i had down and it embedded it's self into the Zombie's head. The growling started to get louder and i looked behind us to see a whole herd making it's way over to us.

"Run!" I yelled grabbing Jacob's hand, pulling him along with me. I could see the fence ahead of us. If we could get over that we would be safe. I exchanged a look with him and he nodded. I started to speed up. Hoping that Jacob would be able to keep up. The zombies were starting to catch úp to us, we were almost there. Jacob tripped with a startled yelp and i helped him get back to his feet. They were going to overrun us any second. I slipped through the fence gate pulling Jacob after me and we both fell exaugsted on the other side.

-Natilie

"They should be back now." I murmered to myself looking through the drawers of the house we'd taken refuge in.

"They're probably still getting supplies." Alec pointed out. "Any amo?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"How low?" I asked without looking up.

"Two rounds." He said with a sigh. "Let's hope we don't run into a herd anytime soon."

"Maybe we'll be able to find a gun store or something."

"Don't you think it'd already have been emtyed by now? It's been a year since everything started." He said leaning against the wall. I sighed.

"How long do you think we'll be able to go on like this?" Alec shook his head.

"There's no telling but i don't think much longer. We need to find a refuge camp or something. We won't be able to survive with just the four of us"

"Natalie, Think about it. A refugee camp wouldn't be safe. One person get's infected and then everyone's dead." I sighed.

"Your right." I mumbled reluctently.

"Now c'mon. Let's go find McKenna and Jacob." He grabbed the bag that had all our amo and some clothes and walked out the door. I followed close behind.

**(Authors note: Sorry it's so short. The writer's blocks been real lately. Although I have been working on a new story that I'm probably gonna post later tonight. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.)**


End file.
